Conquering Remnant
by MagisterShiryu
Summary: He had gone to sleep a millennia ago, for doing his duty. Now he's back on Mundus, after Cinder Fall opens his tomb. Dragonborn-is-Alduin, AU.
1. Chapter 1

-*-/|\\-*-

Conquering Remnant

Chapter I

Awakening the Dragon

* * *

His name was Reziik, a hero to the mortals of Nirn, the man with the soul of the dragon. He could slay three of them at the same time, whilst entire countries praised his name.

But the absorption of Alduin transformed him.

The people of Nirn kept on calling him a demon, for his overwhelming power. He was Alduin, using the body of the Dragonborn for himself, according to the mortals.

But that was only partially true. He was Alduin, yet not. For the Dragonborn had gained a superior understanding of the universe, and the dragon had been absorbed in him, causing him to become more powerful then ever before.

So, he became the World-Eater. But he didn't realize that, until he had already killed Miraak, and Alduin appeared teaching him the way of the World-Eater.

He ascended for a lack of a better word. The already divine souls that he had absorbed over his lifetime, had made him already age slower, so it shouldn't come as a surprise that he slowly became immortal.

But he remained on Nirn. It could be called his plane, for it was true, since he could control it, to a lesser extent then the Daedric Princes of their planes.

One of the endings of Nirn, was Numidium awakening and destroying Nirn. Another ending was that the Aldmeri Dominion would end it, through the conflict of Skyrim, and the division of Nirn. The real ending was that the Last Dragonborn, now the World-Eater would do so.

The next kalpa called Remnant by the reincarnated Men, with no trace of Mer on the plane. It is a conflict ridden world, with Men forcefully becoming Huntsman to protect themselves from the monsters called Grimm.

Grimm are the creations of Namira, the last trace of Daedric presence during the Dawn Era of that plane. She wanted the plane of the World-Eater to be invaded by her creations, which were led by her lieutenant.

But, he would awaken before her creations could do so, by a fire elemental.

 _As told from the perspective of Akatosh, Aedra of Time._

* * *

It had been a strange day for Cinder Fall. Roman had told her of a scoop, that a tomb with ancient artefacts dating from the age before Dust, had been discovered.

It contained swords that if they touched someone, would immediately either make them go on fire, electrocuted, or frozen. It contained armour, that could take every type of hit, bows that could sap the living energy.

So, she went to this tomb, which had just been taken over by the White Fang, just as she had ordered. Adam was so easy to manipulate - just mention that his apprentice had run off, and he immediately obeyed.

But, even she felt that the Bull Faunus was creepy in his reasons to do so. Not that she ever wanted to hear about them, but it was obvious that the games that she occasionally let Mercury play, were very similar to Adam's want for that girl.

"Cinder?" called out the aforementioned boy. "What are we doing here?"

"We're here on the search for whatever artefacts that those archaeologists, didn't find. And before you ask, they are immensely powerful." The woman answered, her usual red outfit traded out for her stealth outfit.

"Okay. Just wondering when Emerald is going to wake up, for she is taking a long time, yo." Mercury said, as he stretched out.

"She'll come." Cinder replied, easily. "Emerald isn't stupid, even if you think that she is."

"I don't think she's stupid... Just over emotional." The assassin muttered.

"Maybe." She acknowledged. It was true, Emerald was emotional but that was why she had paired her, with Mercury, for they balanced each over.

"So, you've finally woken up, sleeping beauty." He called, as the aforementioned girl emerged from her tent.

"I'll pay you to shut up, Merc." offered Emerald.

"Calm down," the fire elemental interrupted, their banter. "We've got a tomb to explore."

"Okay." stated the girl.

"So, we're finally going?"

She ignored her two subordinates, and entered the tomb through a massive black door. As soon as Cinder entered, she noted that the structure was very old, which was obvious from the drawings on the walls.

The drawings were of a man absorbing a dragon, after killing it. Then there was a drawing, of the same man fighting another man, but the other man had two dragons on his side.

The next drawing though fascinated her. It was the same man, but he was smiling. It didn't seem like a particularly nice smile, and he was killing a woman with a sword, a house burning behind him.

"The third one is really creepy." offered Mercury.

"I find it fascinating." The woman replied, easily.

They continued onwards, and then suddenly, four electric blue eyed skeletons, with armour on their shoulders, and black weapons appeared, charging towards the trio.

Cinder immediately backed up, and fired a few fireballs towards the group. She was surprised to find that they barely seemed damaged, and pulled out her bow and fired.

That certainly killed them, and she continued firing, whilst Mercury relatively easily killed off a skeleton.

Emerald however seemed to be having a bad time, so the fire elemental fired a fireball towards the monster that she was fighting.

"Who enters my tomb?" demanded a voice, which immediately made them jump. "I see a weak girl, a elemental, and a boy who kicks."

"My name is Cinder Fall." The fire elemental offered.

"You know that the lieutenant of Namira is manipulating you?" He immediately stated, and she was startled by the fact that he knew about her.

"She wouldn't." The elemental declared.

"So, you don't know. Continue onwards, Cinder Fall." The being ordered, and then it's voice disappeared.

"What was that about?" Mercury questioned, confusedly.

"It was nothing." She said.

The trio continued through the tomb, and were met with another group of skeletons, this time with a leader wearing a horned black helmet, and with a menacingly frost covered sword.

She immediately fired a fireball at the sword, which knocked it out of the horned leader's hand, and fired her bow at the skeleton.

" _FUS RO DAH!_ " shouted the skeleton, which sent Cinder flying into a wall, and she felt her eyes see the stars, before she got up.

The elemental immediately jumped towards the sword, and picked it up, awkwardly slashing the leader in the stomach. It merely took the hit, and took her arm, and threw her into the wall.

This time, however she was prepared, and the woman pulled out her bow, firing at the leader, whilst Mercury and Emerald dealt with it's minions.

The trio of arrows, struck the skeleton in the chest, and head. As it fell forward, and she unleashed a fireball on it's back, causing it to die.

Mercury dealt with the last of the things, with a devastating kick to the head, which knocked it towards a wall, head first.

"Those guys were tough." He remarked. "That horned one gave you a challenge, didn't it?"

"It did." She admitted, as she wiped a bead of sweat on her forehead away.

What actually caused her to have trouble, was that strange... Chant, she called it for a lack of a better word. It had immediately sent her flying, like a massive force had thrown her.

It was certainly curious, and she wanted to know if this voice/being also knew these chants, for they certainly seemed powerful.

She forged onwards, and eventually found a chamber with a ritualistic stone which was covered in patterns in the middle. Cinder strolled towards it, and lent over it.

"You might want to pour your blood over the stone." The voice commented.

"Why would I?" The woman immediately replied, cautiously.

"The same reason you went to Namira's lieutenant in the first place." He stated, "I could gift you power that you dream of, even more powerful then your supposed Maiden powers."

"How can I be sure of that statement?" She continued to question.

"I was the one who created those Draugr. The Draugr are those skeletons that you fought." The being claimed. "And I can use those 'chants' as you call them."

Cinder saw no reason to disbelieve him honestly. Those Draugrs were certainly powerful, and she had seen relatively bizarre stuff around here, like those drawings.

The woman pulled an arrow from her bow, and cut her hand as blood poured out of her wound, onto the stone and she suddenly felt her Aura drop, and her recently absorbed Maiden powers.

It made her fall over, the strain from the summoning. Mercury immediately grabbed hold of her, and supplied her with his own supply of Aura, with Emerald doing the same as her partner.

They all fell over, at some point - but Cinder forced herself to look up, and saw that a massive black portal had opened up and a figure stepped out, dressed in a poncho-like robe, with a black mask underneath the hood of his robe.

She heard him walk over, and he lifted her head up, looking at her. The first thing that she noted that he had piercing extremely light brown eyes that struck you, and black hair that flowed out of the helmet.

"So you're the one who summoned me from my sleep." He mentioned, giving her an appraising look. "What is your subordinates names, Miss Fall?"

"The boy is Mercury Black, and the girl is Emerald Sustrai." The elemental answered.

The man let out an amused sound. "Cute. I'm called Reziik. Since your all incapacitated from lack of this Aura, I'll make my minions carry you."

Immediately as he said that, a purple ball appeared in his hands, and he threw the balls towards the ground as three Draugrs appeared, in whirl of purple.

She felt one of them pick her up with a wave of the man's hand, as he walked out of his tomb. The woman felt that she shouldn't call it a tomb any more, more of a summoning room for this mysterious being.

As Cinder saw the light of day, she attempted to stand up but felt the mysterious man place a hand on her back, and force her down. "Calm down, Miss Fall. I won't kill any subordinates of yours."

"What happened..." started Roman, before trailing off at the sight of the armoured man, with his new boss on the shoulder of a skeleton.

"Hello... Who's this, Cinder?" Reziik asked the woman, carelessly.

"He's Roman Torchwick, a thief." She answered, gritting her teeth together. She felt utterly humiliated, at the moment in the position she was in.

"Curious. So you have your own criminal empire?" The being continued to question.

"Yes." Cinder replied.

He apparently noticed her discomfort, as he held out his hands, and yellow light appeared from it, covering her whole body, healing her strained body.

The Draugr set her on her feet, and she immediately stood up. It felt actually incredible, like she had a new body that wasn't fatigued, from the regular fighting that you had to do on Remnant.

"You should pack up," Reziik said. "Those supposed artefacts as those previous tomb dwellers called them, have next to no value."

"Why do you think so?" demanded Roman.

"Because they barely do any actual damage to the body of either an animal, or a human." The man stated, without a care in the world. "The fire barely lasts five seconds, the electricity doesn't kill, and being frozen lasts three seconds."

"Do what the man says," Cinder ordered, deciding to listen to this mysterious man. He did seem like he wanted to help, and this campaign of hers needed a lot of fire power.

The thief seemed to want to protest, but the woman merely summoned a fireball in her hand, which motivated him. As orders were given from the mouth of the orange-haired man.

She mused that this was all going well, considering.

* * *

Ozpin looked over the tomb, that had now been burned to the ground, and he immediately knew who done it.

"It's this 'Queen' isn't it?" asked Qrow, as he crossed his arms in anger.

"You guessed correct." The silver-haired man answered. "But I feel like there's something or someone else helping her."

"How do you know that? It might simply be a streak of sadism." The scythe-wielding man questioned.

"No. This mysterious Queen has never shown off before, so why start now?" The headmaster refuted, "it has to be someone else. To send us a message."

"What kind of message?"

"I don't know." admitted the man. "But it might be in the temple."

Qrow quickly transformed himself into a crow, and looked around the temple, and came back five minutes later, extremely angry. "They fucking killed all of the archaeologists and set them out as a message saying, 'Beware of the dragon'. That makes no fucking sense. Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Calm down." commanded Ozpin, calmly. "We first have to figure out, who this 'dragon' is."

Surprisingly, the transforming man calmed down. It seemed as if training Ruby had caused him to settle down from anger, far quickly then when Raven disappeared.

The headmaster still kept checks on Raven, and found out that she had trained the new leader of the White Fang, which was extremely concerning.

For the aforementioned woman was extremely powerful, and if her apprentice had managed to survive, then he had to be powerful as well. Actually that was next to a certainty.

But, then he had completely lost track of her. Which was even more concerning then the fact that she had trained the leader of the White Fang.

Which meant that she had either died, or was doing something nefarious.

But, the silver-haired man forcefully pulled himself from his thoughts, as he looked over the former scene of discovery for the Kingdoms, now turned massacre.

Whoever was this 'dragon' character, he'd have to die for the safety of the Kingdoms.

* * *

Reziik looked around Cinder's base, in mild fascination. He was the World-Eater, so whilst he was forced to explore the various Daedric Lands, his position as Nirn's... Keeper, made him aware of near extreme revolution on technology - but however it seemed to all be based around this energy called Dust.

Which was really inefficient - what if Dust ran out? Then this world would be invaded by Namira's spawns, which was not going to happen under his watch.

But if he decided to stay with Cinder, he'd have to either negotiate or simply kill that lieutenant that's probably been controlling this plane's outcome from the shadows.

Actually he doubted that. Lieutenants of the Daedric Princes barely had a fraction of their power, and were normally barely above mortal intelligence, which meant against himself, they wouldn't amount to much.

But they were still dangerous simply for the Daedric Prince, that sponsored them. Despite the fact that they have barely a fraction of their power, a Daedric Prince could continuously give them power, which was dangerous.

"Reziik? What are you doing?" His summoner questioned.

"Wondering of things about the universe, as vast as it is." He replied, and it was truthful... In a way.

The 'universe', was actually an amalgamation of the planes of Aurbis, which were Oblivion, Mundus, Aetherius, and the Void. The stars are merely the many gateways towards Oblivion, and Aetherius, with the Void only being of access to Sithis, and his followers.

"Hmm." The woman acknowledged. "I've occasionally wondered that. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go on, ask ahead." He answered.

"How do you know of Salem?" Was what she asked, crossing her arms in an attempt to be threatening.

"Ah. Is that what she's called? Interesting." He said, before answering, "I know of many things, Cinder Fall - that even this Salem doesn't know of. Did you know that she's serviced to a Daedric Prince?"

"A Daedric Prince?" Cinder interrogated.

"A Daedric Prince is to put it simply, a god in a separate... How should I say it?" The World-Eater explained, "oh yes. Planet. They can control that planet on a whim - if they wanted to, there would be no day/night cycle. They have control over many things, depending on their spheres."

"Control over what, exactly?"

"The best way to explain that, is to give an example," he started. "The Daedric Prince that Salem is serving under, is called Namira. She has power over things that we find disgusting - insects, slugs, and spiders, and controls diseases. She is also the patron of cannibals."

Safe to say, Cinder didn't believe him. "That's a lie."

"Want me to prove it to you, Miss Fall?" Reziik asked, before summoning into his own realm of Oblivion and got out a book on the Daedric Princes. "Here."

The woman snatched it out of his hand, and quickly flipped over to the Namira page. "No, Salem can't be serving such a... Disgusting being..."

"Believe me, Miss Fall." He stated, coldly but politely.

He had been talking to her, through out any conversation that they had, she noted absently. "I... Do."

"Then, let's meet Salem, shall we?" The World-Eater asked, holding out a hand.

Cinder Fall didn't know how much this would change the very path, that she was about to walk, when she shook his hand.

But she did, and Aurbis was set to change for ever.

* * *

 **AN:** **So... You got a perspective of the Elder Scrolls lore, didn't you? It's very elaborate, and I reckon that I made a few mistakes, so if you would, please tell me them.**

 **But, anyway... Does anybody like this premise? I liked it (obviously).**

 **Reziik is essentially a typical all-rounder type of build, who slowly morphed into a sneaky mage build around about level 30. I actually did build this character in Skyrim, and let me tell you that a mage build (with options) is extremely satisfying to play, for I could electrocute someone to death, but if I was in a tight spot (which didn't happen much), I could whip out a Shout.**

 **This story is going to be told from many perspectives, as you've seen - Cinder, Ozpin, and then finally Reziik.**

 **This _isn't_ a redemption story. Reziik, and Cinder are 'villains' in terms of attitude, and all-round villainy stuff. Just wanted to clear that up.**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed. I'll see you in another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

-*-/|\\-*-

Conquering Remnant

Chapter II

Creation

* * *

Ozpin looked back at his compatriot, before asking something of relative importance. "What is the progress of Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long's training, Qrow?"

They were now in his office, discussing what was to be done about this Queen and the Dragon. It looked like that the maniac that had killed all those people was with her, or so he'd assumed since there were DNA traces of a massive group of Faunus.

Not to say that a massive group of Faunus was the White Fang, but it was extremely rare for such a gathering, if only in the modern era. In the era before Dust, it would be a very common sight since there was many more Faunus then there were now. Similar with humans.

"They're... Progressing." The man stated, sighing. "It just feels like they aren't going fast enough."

"Why do you feel that way Qrow?" Ozpin questioned, curious on what he actually thought.

"Yang is good fighter, certainly." Qrow started. "But she has quite a few glaring weaknesses if you look hard enough. And her Semblance is very dangerous to herself."

"In what way?"

"The fact that if you give her too much punishment, she... Overloads. The injuries she should have come back tenfold." The scythe-wielder explained.

"And Miss Rose?" He continued. Information was needed.

"She can't control her Semblance terribly well. If she goes too fast, she loses all stability and the rose petals that come out when she uses it make even a Grimm follow her tracks easily enough." The morphing man stated. "And since her Semblance is essential to her fighting style, if someone could counter her Semblance she's essentially fucked."

"Interesting. But more important matters are at hand, Qrow. We've discovered that the White Fang and potentially your sister are working with the Queen and the Dragon." Ozpin said, uncaring about the fact that he'd essentially claimed that Raven was a traitor.

"There were traces of a recent massive Faunus gathering, right outside of the temple," continued the silver-haired man. "I'm sorry Qrow. But if it comes to it, would you kill your sister?"

The aforementioned man closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then reopened them, nodding. "I would. This business of undercover warfare has gone over long enough. But, do Glynda and Ironwood know?"

"They do," said the headmaster. "They also agree that this has gone long enough."

And he then proceeded to look out of the window, musing about Salem, and what could've been.

* * *

Adam looked at the woman, who he'd cursed ever since she'd threatened him and his organization a year ago. "What do you want, Cinder?"

"What do I want? What do you think I want?" She asked.

"I think that you want me to either fight Black again, or that other guy you have." The bull Faunus answered, bluntly. "And since I reckon that since I've beaten the former into a pulp recently, that you want me to fight Reziik - or whatever the hell his name is."

"Correct." The elemental stated. "But I reckon you want a compromise for that?"

"That my soldiers stop being sent on suicide missions with Torchwick, at least for a few weeks." Adam immediately proposed. "Or you could ask Black to do it."

"Okay. That's acceptable." Cinder agreed. They were acceptable, simply because of the fact that whilst she and Reziik were giving her a visit to Salem, they would lay low for a few weeks.

"So, where are we going to fight?" The commander of the White Fang asked, uncaring.

"Right here," interrupted a voice, that Adam immediately recognized as Reziik's.

He shrugged in acceptance, and stood on the opposite end of the field where luckily no one saw them. Because in case he lost... He didn't really want to lose the support of his comrades.

The other man stood on the other end, and held out his hands, dual summoning a pair of swords. Which was really curious, as Adam analysed the mask-wearing man, and quickly recognized the fact that even, if he wore robes, he was a trained swordsman.

But Reziik surprised him, when he pulled off his robes revealing a black and red armour with a cowl.

The bull Faunus gave a smile, and immediately jumped to the side as his adversary swung at him. He pulled out his sword, and slashed at Reziik's back, who jumped forward just in time to dodge his swing.

He then fired Blush at the man who shouted just as his bullets were near, " **FEIM!** "

It was a primal sound that sounded absolutely horrible and malicious, so the leader of the White Fang backed away, and sheathed his sword. The man was currently glowing blue, and his bullets went right through Reziik, which made him narrow his eyes.

Suddenly a massive fire storm headed towards the Faunus, who gave a small smirk. He pulled out Wilt and Blush, and pumped his Aura into the two swords, activating his Semblance.

Reziik had originally thought that this was going to be easy, as soon as he cast that spell. He turned towards Cinder and started walking away when...

Adam smirked as the fire from the man's spell coursed through him, powering him up immensely. He jumped towards Reziik, and slashed his sword towards the man, who took it right in the back and fell forward.

But, the terrorist wasn't stupid and jumped away, as soon as his enemy stood up and glared at him in slight anger, and appraisal. "Good work, Mister Taurus. But this ends now."

The bull tensed, and widened his eyes as he hastily blocked a sword hit from the man, who was suddenly much more faster. He fired Blush at Reziik's stomach, which actually hit.

The World-Eater jumped backwards, holding out his hands as a yellow light surrounded him. The Breton was then rid of all of his latest injuries, his Healing spell doing it's job.

Deciding that a close-range battle wasn't a very good option, especially against that combination of weapons, his hands holding a bluish lightning as he concentrated nearly half of his remaining Magicka reserves into this one spell.

Suddenly as Adam approached, a lightning storm coming from Reziik's hands hit him in the chest, sending him flying. He noticed that the Faunus had attempted to absorb the energy, but was overwhelmed by how potent his Destruction magic was.

He summoned his bow from the outer realms of Oblivion, he fired a few arrows at the disorientated man's shoulders immobilizing him. He would have preferred his own enchanted sword, that he had learned was from Mercer Frey that was called Chillrend, but these bound swords would do.

The mage had noticed that he had lost nearly all of his important weapons, armour and other accessories that he had gained before being turned into the World-Eater, which actually surprisingly upset him. He had gained those items from pure hardwork, and with Chillrend a massive amount of luck.

Apparently a Nightingale had raided Frey's base, but had left behind many valuables that Reziik had taken for himself, which included Chillrend.

His thoughts were pulled back to the fight, when he noticed that Adam was in front of him looking battered - which was probably similar to how he also looked.

The man's power was certainly interesting - Reziik felt that if he hadn't used Lightning Storm on the man, it would have taken longer then it had now.

"Hmm." voiced Cinder, with a small smirk on her face. "So, you won Reziik then?"

"I did." He answered, before according his opponent the respect that he deserved. "But that was one of the more difficult fights of my life."

Adam grunted just as he started standing up, and shook hands with the mage. He admitted, "I have never been beaten so hard and easily in my whole life."

"Are we ready for this expedition," asked the Breton, a few minutes after that event. "Because if we are going to meet this Salem, I think it would be best to do it, before the Daedric Princes know of my arrival."

Adam seemed confused at the term that he had mentioned, so Cinder in a rare act of kindness (and necessity) gave the book that Reziik had given her.

He started reading through the short book, and fifteen minutes later frowned at the information. "These Daedra seem dangerous... Are you sure that this is safe?"

"This is only a lieutenant - they barely have any of the power of the Daedric Princes. The only thing remotely dangerous, is the fact that these god-like beings can feed the lieutenant's power." The mage explained. "And even then, I have ways of counter-acting that."

"If you have ways of counter-acting these lieutenants, I think that me and a few competent squadrons can come with you." The bull replied, as he tapped on the side of the wall.

"Good. It will be much more safer then, since for all I know Namira could be preparing a trap for us." Reziik stated. "When you gather your troops, we'll get towards the position that Cinder last met her."

The leader of the White Fang nodded, and walked off to gather his soldiers. The fire elemental shot her companion a smirk, and said, "I am so glad that you actually came out of that tomb."

"Hmm. I agree since somebody else would have probably tried to kill me, for how I am literally the Nordic God of Destruction." The dragon in the body of a mortal answered, as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "But, should I remind you why I am with you, instead of the dominating faction?"

She paled ever so slightly, and he let a smirk escape his lips.

"No. I don't think that I want a reminder." The woman said, her voice and face not moving a bit. But, Reziik knew that he had the advantage on her, and thus let out the part of Alduin that had been left to him. He was in fact a melange of his old self and Alduin - but he was using more of Alduin at the moment.

"Better remember it, for I think that you and I know who is the strongest here." Reziik said as he walked off.

Cinder felt like she had released a dragon - uncontrollable, destructive and powerful. But, this dragon was helping her in his own way. For she knew that underneath all of that domineering act, he also wanted to exerce his power over Remnant, similar to her.

She also remembered why he was with her - and it made her shiver.

 _He was standing over a former friend, comrade with his blue sword in hand and a spell that was slowly draining her life force. Everyone else was dead. And Cinder felt the living agony of her life energy being drained as her blood was slowly bursting from her veins, her brain was extracting itself..._

 _She made a vague attempt to grab her dagger or use her half of Amber's powers, but it was useless against this monster. Death was so very, very near._

 _"So, you finally felt the pain of Aela as I killed her? It's in my nature, you know." He interrupted, his hand having stopped glowing red. "And it's... Bursting to get free. Do you want to be receiving end, Cinder Fall?"_

 _For the second time in her entire life, the woman who was threatening the peace of nearly an entire nation was feeling fear. She now knew that there was no controlling this... Monster._

 _And she was the one that had released him._

* * *

All things considering the state of this plane, Namira shouldn't be having the massive headache at the moment. She had just gotten information from Hermaeus Mora that the World-Eater and the Last Dragonborn had returned to the plane. Her plane.

Then again, she was the last presence on the plane that every god called Remnant. But, Sheogorath and Kynareth had intervened with her meddling to recreate the mortals, and the Divine-forsaken silver eyes that you occasionally see on his face that makes everyone that meets the Mad-God terrified. They had of course separated after that - but she knew that if she actually acted out against the mortals she would face the wrath of the two.

But, it was also a source of amusement to him - the mortals were cursed to summon one of her creations when their 'negative' emotions took hold of them, and they had a madness - the need to always evolve at the cost of the only major resource: Dust which was confined to the mines that were under mortal control.

She knew of Dust, Aura and Semblances - it had been created by Meridia in a bid to counter-react the Grimm. But, Mehrunes had made it that humans would only discover them in a life-threatening situations.

All of the Daedra had intervened in the creation of this world - for example, Hircine had created the Faunus who whilst were human in many ways, but also had many characteristics of animals.

The Aedra had also intervened in this plane, apart from Akatosh who was content to do nothing apart from make sure that Time remained as usual. There was still a few dragons that had survived the eating of Nirn via the protection of the Divines.

They weren't much of a problem since they were currently being distracted by the amount of Grimm in the other continents, apart the ones that she was concentrating on at the moment.

Of course, the mortals in the continents that she was focusing on, didn't know of the other continents. Since she couldn't interact with the plane due to the threat of Sheogorath, and Kynareth she had used her creations called Grimm to interact with the world at her heed. There was also Salem, her Lieutenant that was ordering the Grimm in her place, but she was being distracted by thoughts of revenge on the one called Ozpin.

She wondered why the realms of Oblivion hadn't been eaten with Nirn, when Alduin had finally eaten the plane. Was the dragon planning something? She didn't know and that made her concerned. Alduin didn't have the raw power that Mehrunes, Sheogorath and other Daedric Princes had, but his sphere of destruction was dangerous to nearly every divinity apart from the Creators.

And he was the World-Eater, who had enforced the creation of Remnant by eating Nirn. She wondered why the dragon hadn't devoured the other planes like Aetherius, and Oblivion?

She wasn't stupid - Alduin could have also restarted the other planes if he had so desired. It was the power that Padomaic and Anuic beings had gifted him with after all.

The innate urge to destroy everything in it's path. But, the black dragon had managed to control that urge to only destroy and leave the place for a new world.

Why, was what Namira wondered. He could've.

There was also the problem of the Last Dragonborn, who despite the fact wasn't as powerful as either the Divines or the Daedric Princes was dangerous as well. She had heard of the fact that he was an extremely powerful mage that had managed to bypass the mortals limitations on magic - similar to Mannimarco who had been defeated by the Champion of Cyrodiil.

But he hadn't bypassed the limitations of only necromancy and conjuration like Mannimarco; he had bypassed the limitations of mind magics, destruction and the literal changing of the environment around him.

Which meant that if the two fought with only magic, it would be the Dragonborn the winner merely because of the fact that he specialised in many types of magic compared to the Altmer. But, due to the fact that Mannimarco was a Lich due to his experimentation with the Undead, he'd survive.

There was also the factor of him being a competent warrior, with a surprising amount of skill sneaking around places. He wasn't even half as skilled as the Hero of Kvatch who had successfully beaten Jyggalag, in a sword battle.

There was always a discrepancy among the 'heroes', she mused, is that they all start off as prisoners with little to no knowledge on how they got there. The goddamned champion of Meridia was a prisoner to Molag Bal, the Dragonborn was a prisoner about to be executed, the Hero of Kvatch was a prisoner for those Imperials, the Nerevarine had also been a prisoner...

It didn't add up. They were all prisoners at one point or another, right before a crisis of some sort happens. It had to be divine intervention; but what Daedric Prince or Divine?

It hadn't been of her own will, that was for sure. She had preferred it all of those crises had actually happened; it would have been much more interesting.

Everything about this situation wasn't as straightforward as she had hoped, but the Daedra always had a plan, ready or already in motion.

* * *

She slowly huddled towards the campfire that she had just created, wondering why and how it was snowing in Vale. It never usually snowed, when she thought about it. Maybe, it was whatever gods or goddesses that might be up there that, were mocking her for her own mistakes.

She could've stopped him from doing what he had, if she had maybe reacted quicker. But she hadn't and now she was in the slums, on the outskirts of the illustrious town of Vale.

The girl tentatively looked around the fire, shivering slightly as an icy wind vaguely hit her. She had luckily found a corner of an alleyway, that actually hid her from the snow and icy gales.

"What is a girl like you, doing here in the cold?" asked a growl-like voice, from behind her. "J'hago go doesn't think that it's very nice, staying in the cold."

"Who... Ar-re... Youu..." The cold teenager managed to stutter out through chattering teeth, as she slowly kept her hand on the sheath of

"His name is J'hago. And J'hago feels like fellow Khajiit needs his help." The mysterious man announced, with a weird way of speaking and accent. And what the heck was a Khajiit. Her real surprise was when she saw... A literal cat-man helping her out, with claws, fur, a tail and ears.

It was when fire suddenly sprouted from his hands, and lit up her dying fire that should have made her feel scared, but she wasn't. The black-haired girl actually felt comforted by the man's presence, which was weird considering all of the circumstances. It was too weird.

"Why am I feeling better in your presence," she demanded. "I shouldn't be!"

"J'hago thinks that he knows. He smells traces of... Something within you." J'hago said. "On the outside, it is obvious that you are one of my distant racial cousins, birthed from Hircine. But there is something else."

"Stop speaking in riddles... Please." The Faunus pleaded with the stranger. But, for some reason, she felt as if she knew him from some distant place.

"You do not know of Tamriel?" He asked instead. Her silence answered his own question. "J'hago feels sad that his own relative does not know of the homeland. Let me tell you a story..."

She quickly realised that one of her relatives was trying to help her, and immediately introduced herself. "I'm Blake Belladonna."

He gave her a small smile, and commenced his tale. "You see, that a long time ago there was a continent on the planet Nirn called Tamriel. There were a myriad of species like the Man - typical humans, the Elves which are obviously elves, and finally the Beastfolk as Man and Elves call us. Nirn isn't exactly a planet - it is a plane that can be destroyed and then comes another planet with many similarities with Nirn. Do you have any questions, Blake Belladonna?"

"Are the Beastfolk like me and you?" Blake questioned, curiously. Sure he had fur, but their physiology was pretty much the same!

"In a way. But there were two types of Beastfolk, like the Khajiit who are similar to J'hago, and the Argonians who are essentially lizard humanoids." He explained, and she could actually despite his vague explanations see what the Argonians were like.

"Were they like you - scales instead of skin, and tails?" She questioned.

"Yes, ultimately. They come from the Hist, that are sentient trees that have been said to help birth the Argonians. But, J'hago thinks that Blake should come with him. For, relatives should not abandon eachother, yes?"

Blake slowly nodded, trusting her instincts that that told her that this man was in fact her relative, however distant.

* * *

Reziik gazed over the small army that Adam had managed to supply him with. The White Fang really did have a lot of support for their cause. It was similar to the Stormcloaks, a army that was small, but had many supporters.

"You've really pulled some strings for this operation haven't you?" The World-Eater stated. "It's impressive, honestly."

"These Lieutenants seem dangerous enough, and we are going to enter Grimm-infested territory." The terrorist answered, honestly. "But yes, many people have wanted to unwind their frustrations."

"On the Grimm, and whatever Daedra she has at her disposal?" He asked, and the man nodded his head in reply.

"It is strange that you suddenly seem to have a lot more soldiers at your disposal, though." Cinder said, a small smirk plastered on her face.

"The recent operations with Torchwick have been a failure, so I didn't give you my best. But, these Daedra seem much more dangerous then your regular Huntsman." Adam explained, uncaring about the angry expression on her face.

"Why do you think that, Taurus?" demanded the elemental.

"Because they are mine, not yours for fuck's sake!" The Faunus snarled, his eyes glowing red in anger. "And you need me - I don't need you!"

"I could repeat the incident, that caused you to co-operate with me," retorted Fall.

"I couldn't give more of a shit. Do you really think that I'd have my best with me at all times? Your little dogs could barely touch me even months ago, do you really think I've been idle!? That my best have been? If you think that, you really are a naïve bitch." Taurus ranted, as he stalked threateningly over to the woman who was actually shorter then him, and brandished Blush.

She in exchange summoned a fireball, and pointed it towards his chest as well, as he pointed his gun towards her head.

"Let's all calm down," Reziik intervened, after observing their fight. There was obviously tension between the two, and Adam was slowly getting angry at being used for something other then their cause. And he had unleashed it where he knew that his actions could be blamed on merely being tense. Cinder felt that she wasn't getting enough support. "Salem is much more important, then your tension. She could destroy your respective causes when she wants."

"Let's get this over with." muttered Adam, with Cinder nodding with him.

It was at that specific moment, that Salem struck and pandemonium erupted.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter has been for some reason at about 1600 words for about two months. Sorry. But I then researched some Elder Scrolls lore, and here I am with a 4000 word chapter.**

 **For the people that are wondering, Hircine did actually create the Faunus, but used the Khajiit and Argonians as bases for them. And is Blake actually distantly related with J'hago?**

 **I know the answer; but that shall be explained.**

 **I personally hoped that I did Khajiit dialogue right. It's relatively hard to get a good feel for it.**

 **But, well I hoped that you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** A quick note on power levels, magic and the Voice.

The way I see the Thu'um, it is a Tonal Power. Whenever you channel that power into your voice, you bend the world to fit your wants. And that way I see it, the more you train it, the more you can use it - thus the Greybeards, the Ebony Warrior and finally Reziik are all capable of using the Thu'um in quick rapid and _powerful_ bursts.

But, they can't abuse it too much for the world will finally retaliate, and completely annihilate them.

Magic... To be honest, I've decided that J'hago is going to use Skyrim's magic system but with a twist - he can use all of Morrowind's spells in that system. As can Reziik incidentally, but despite the fact that he's a magic specialist, he does not have the same variety that J'hago has. In exchange, he has the Thu'um at his disposal.

I also built them as a weird... Hybrid of sorts, between a warrior and a mage. But, admittedly, they are more concentrated on the magical side, so they can't fight against extremely powerful warriors such as the Ebony Warrior with only their swords/bodies. They abused the fact that they are even more powerful then the various Arch Mages that have existed to, equalize/dominate their fights.

Imagine a guy who has his sword in a sheath, extremely resistant armour, but uses a variety of powerful spells to counter much of their oppositions.

Power levels... To put it this way, both of our protagonists are extremely high on the power table. That's natural, for the fact that this is the Elder Scrolls - power levels are extremely high in that universe.

But, they are in a strange position - due to the fact that Reziik is now currently mantling Alduin and that J'hago is doing the same but with Indoril Nerevar, they are in between the realms of death and living.

At least, that's how I'd explain the fact that your character dies, and comes back alive. A mod for Skyrim called Death Is Overrated is what I used, for this example.

J'hago also is Azura's champion in the mortal world, and you're going to bet that she is going to make him stay alive for as long as possible.

Reziik is a complicated matter, for he technically mantles a lot of gods in quite a few ways, but at the moment he is completely mantling Alduin. Not that he knows all of this multi-mantling stuff, for that would make him ascend to godhood due to CHIM (or so I believe that's how it works). Which is not what I plan to do with these characters.

In the RWBYverse, there is literally only the many legends that could even give them a challenge in all out fight. Before you protest, I have plans to make _both_ of them suffer for their respective goals... Even if it includes the two fighting. But you didn't know that.

Hopefully, you aren't getting a headache from that info dump, but I felt it was needed.

-*-/|\\-*-

Conquering Remnant

Chapter III

Pandemonium

* * *

J'hago looked at his new family member critically, as she ate her food, carefully as if she thought that something was going to either interrupt or possibly attack her.

He merely gritted his teeth at the thought, a snarl barely restrained by a vague control that he had over his emotions. He did not want his anger to show up, when he had just gained her trust. And that anger had gained his moniker of 'The Wrath of Azura' by the continents of Tamriel and Akavir. It fit all things considered, he mused due to the fact that he was the Nerevarine, the champion of Azura among other titles.

The Nerevarine wondered if the World-Eater was present, in this world as well. It was on Akavir, the only continent on Nirn not devoured by the Devourer, that they had fought.

The fight had lasted for days, and whilst Reziik looked like he could go on for days, with that damnable smirk on his face, J'hago was feeling the tiredness of an immortal with the body, and the pains of a mortal.

That man had the same problems, but he had the advantage of the Thu'um which had completely turned the tide of battle. Before the Breton had used Shouts, it had been a stalemate with J'hago having an advantage on that front, due to the fact that he was nearly a millennia old when the Dragonborn had stopped training, and decided to fight his last obstacle.

He had lost after that, not being prepared to deal with the Breath of Kyne as the Nords called it... There was also the fact that two dragons had popped up from nowhere under the control of that man, who had quickly killed him... He remembered it as clear as day...

For that was the day that Nirn had been lost to the realms, birthing a new kalpa. It was also the day that he had died.

 _J'hago stared at the utter destruction that a single man had caused, due to the power of the Voice, and (his shame rose even higher) his own cowardice. He had been forced to run, the races of Akavir dying in the destruction that Reziik was causing._

 _"_ **FUS RO DAH** _!" came the primordial voice of a single man, that had undoubtedly destroyed entire cities without breaking a sweat._

 _He hastily jumped to the side, as the ground where he just was being completely eradicated in the blast. The World-Eater was undoubtedly angry, and his anger showed in his Thu'um._

 _"So, I finally found you. Thought that I'd have to murder another city to draw your attention." The man stated, his armour made from the bones of the race that he had formerly killed._

 _J'hago grit his teeth, as he decided to fight once more against this... Monster. He jumped out, Keening striking the ground as Reziik easily dodged. "J'hago needs to defeat you and this one swears that he will do so!"_

 _"Hmm._ **MUL QAH!** _" The World-Eater shouted, his form suddenly gaining an ethereal glow, dragon-like scales appearing on his arms._

 _The monster stood, and slowly walked towards J'hago who leaped towards the Dovahkiin, Keening lashing out against the breastplate of the man._

 _Much to his surprise, instead of pain, he received a smirk from Reziik whom whispered three words that indicated that he had lost. "_ **IIZ SLEN NUS.** _"_

 _His entire body froze and he fell forward, Keening still in hand, completely frozen._

 _Reziik turned him over with his boot, and smirked down at him. "If I had been a different man, I would have lost upon meeting you. You are the second strongest opponent that I have the opportunity to fight, and I have to commemorate you for the effort."_

 _He placed his two swords, around his neck a glass sword that radiated frost, and a dragonbone sword that reeked of lightning, and of absorbing the life force of everything. The Dragonborn spoke once more, and J'hago decided to accept his death. "You are my last obstacle, and the last mortal on Nirn. I bid you farewell."_

 _It only took a swift motion, the life of the Nerevarine, and the realm ended in one swoop._

J'hago then remembered feeling nothing but the comforting hug of the moon, after that. But, it made him enraged that he had been next to nothing against that man.

"J'hago?" whispered a terrified voice, and the Khajiit realized that he had stood at one point, his fist around a formerly whole mug.

"Sorry young kitten." He apologized, as he ran over to the sink to wash his bloodied hand.

"Let..." Blake trailed off, before gathering her courage. "Let me deal with the chips in your hand."

The Khajiit looked at his hand, and agreed. "J'hago agrees. Will young kitten need the clips?"

"Tweezers," the Faunus corrected absently, as she looked around the apartment that J'hago had coerced the landlord to give him - for free.

Keening had nearly met flesh once more, he mused. Not that his charge knew that he threatened the racist. Not that _he_ cared - it was a common theme on Nirn - but his family had been.

He sat down, at the kitchen table, his hand already open and ready for Blake's medical administrations. After barely twenty seconds of waiting, the girl arrived with a first aid kit under her arm.

"Thank you, young kitten," muttered J'hago softly, his whiskered face apologetic. "A stray memory has made J'hago angry, and he is sorry."

"It's fine," she said, her amber eyes shyly glancing up at her relative. Blake didn't feel like that he was only a relative - he had cared for her better then either the White Fang or the orphanage. He was more like... A father then anything else.

"After you have finished with J'hago's healing," the Khajiit stated, flinching as a large piece of mug was pulled from his vein. Not as bad as some of his more minor injuries, but it still hurt. "This one shall train you in the arts of sword-fighting, and if possible the arts of magicka."

"Magicka?" She asked, curiously her ears perking up.

"Magic. Control over the elements, the mind, the world, necromancy, and summoning from the outer realms." J'hago said, knowing that she was intelligent enough to understand what he was getting at. "Among other things."

"Magic exists only in fairy tales," The cat Faunus stated, as if that was a set fact.

"Thus J'hago's existence must be a lie, by your logic." The mage opposed.

"How... How does that work?" She asked, curiously.

"Because J'hago is the reincarnation of Indoril Nerevar, which only happened thanks to magic and the gods. Otherwise, his existence would be forfeit, and he'd become another nameless person on the road, that greets you and then never sees you again."

"And magic is similar to Aura and Semblances in a few cases, so why do you think that magic only exists in fairy tales, young kitten?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. "May this one add that J'hago performed magic when he met you?"

"Just show me." The girl asked, to which the Khajiit agreed to do so.

He raised his hands, as a bright yellow light appeared that nearly blinded the Faunus, and he healed himself from his self-made cuts. It dissipated, but he noted that his charge still looked doubtful.

He pulled out an iron dagger and to prove a point, he slashed his hand, blood pouring onto the floor. He stopped Blake with a wave of his uninjured hand and closed his eyes, and concentrated on his magicka.

A bright yellow glow surrounded his injured hand, and J'hago forced his magicka to stop the bleeding, clear off any infections, and close the wound. He looked at his relative, and smiled at her stupefaction. "Does this one have to continue, young one?"

"No," she answered before becoming excited, a rare expression on her face, and tone. "Can I also learn magic?"

The Nerevarine gave a toothy grin, revealing fangs that he had never used on anything apart from eating. "Of course. But first, you shall learn how to draw your magicka from your body..."

For the first time since he had been revived, he felt happiness and he momentarily forgot his own shame...

* * *

Reziik grimaced as he looked over the horde of Grimm, that vastly outnumbered the forces that Adam and Cinder managed to get. But, he had a shout that Alduin had taught him, before he had also gone to sleep, after they had devoured Nirn. The dragon still hadn't woken up from his slumber, all things considered.

He barked at the bull Faunus, whom was currently killing a boar-like Grimm. "Call out a retreat, Adam! I'm about to use some of that 'magic' as you call it!"

Taurus nodded, as he quickly told the remaining White Fang members. They looked confused, only for a single look from their leader sufficing to make them obey.

Cinder noticed the commotion, and upon seeing what Adam was doing, did the same thing as her compatriot.

"Reziik? Why call us back?" Adam asked, an expression of slight anger showing. "The Grimm are advancing now."

"I have something that'll help us immensely. Just throw me among the Grimm, and you'll see." The Dragonborn stated, a smirk appearing on his face at their stupefied expressions.

He vaguely remembered a time that either Serana, Jenassa or J'zargo would look at him like he was mad for even proposing that idea. Even Alduin seemed to be impressed with their relative power (at least compared to regular mortals/undead), and thus he had told Durnehviir to protect them in the Soul Cairn.

He had brutally murdered the rest, like Aela and all of the rest of his former comrades, because they were unimportant compared to those three.

He wished that he had access to his armour, weapons and other items, but either they had been relocated to his small compartment in Oblivion, or lost forever.

As he was thrown by Taurus' lieutenant, he concentrated his magicka into opening that compartment, and was happy to find his armour intact, and his favourite weapon.

He pulled out his sword, deciding that changing armour in the midst of battle, would be idiotic. He landed in a crouch, as the Grimm leapt at him, he let out a loud guttural growl that came from the very heart of his being.

" **VILD TOOR LOK!"** The World-Eater let out, as he looked towards the various realms of Aetherius. The clouds turned into a strange orange colour, as rocks descended from the sky at an incredibly fast rate, striking down one of the bird-like Grimm.

Small craters formed as the meteors fell to the ground, and Reziik let out a small growl as he looked around him. Whilst the meteors weren't exactly under his control, they did concentrate on things that attempted to attack him.

He lashed out with his dragonbone sword, the electricity from the various enchantments on the blade, frying the very insides of the unfortunate werewolf-like monster.

The horde of Grimm now seemed to be tame compared to what it had been. To put it in perspective, Adam and Cinder had taken about 5,000 troops, and the Grimm were about ten times that amount.

Now, it was bearable, and due to quite a few heavy hitters on their team, he was now confident at their chances. It was obvious that she had thought that he was just the regular Dragonborn...

He was much more then that.

The World-Eater felt tempted to devour all of these soulless husks of monsters, but found that it would cause nearly as much damage that he had caused on Whiterun.

It had been nothing but a speck of dust after he had finished.

He remembered feeling absolute glee at their terrified faces at the mere sight of him.

His musings were interrupted as a scorpion jumped at him. He felt absolute annoyance, and rolled to the left, narrowly avoiding the attack at his person. Whilst he wasn't the best swordsman, as the various fights with either Aela/the Companions had showed him.

He concentrated on his magicka and cast the Dragonhide spell, his flesh literally turning draconian. Tolfdir had told him that this was probably the effect of his heritage as the Dragonborn, that was causing this side-effect.

He wasn't wrong for most of that theory, but... Reziik was willing to bet that it was in fact Alduin that had made this effect.

The Grimm were suddenly backing away, until their eyes wondered somewhere else.

The former Archmage narrowed his eyes at their actions, trying to conclude what they were actually doing. Before he could do so, the Grimm finished their mute conversation and attacked.

He managed to back away, and summoned a Flame Atronach that quickly threw a fireball at the monsters that was completely ineffective He quickly analysed his opponents weaknesses, and found a relatively common theme - the underbelly/stomach was unprotected.

The World-Eater pointed towards the belly, and the thrall gave a very simple answer... A fireball towards the place that he had pointed.

He smiled, and sheathed his sword on his back, deciding that dual-casting Chain Lightning would be a good way of dealing with them. The bolts struck the wolf-like thing, and struck the same of his kind.

" **DUR NEH VIIR!** " He shouted towards the ground, a small portal opening up, in an attempt to appease the slaughter that his supposed 'comrades' were getting.

A skeletal dragon rose from the ground, throwing away the Grimm through his summoning.

"It has been awhile, Jun Do Vin Dovah. What do you want me to do?" Durnehviir asked, bowing his head.

Reziik frowned at the fact that he was suddenly called the 'Ruler of the Dragons' by the ancient dragon. Was his usage of Alduin's power, enough to convince them that he was Alduin-reincarnated or something like that?

"I need you to try and fight off all of these monsters, to try and get the numbers down. I'm convinced that you can do it." He commanded calmly, deciding to ignore his musings. He did not want to be caught unaware by these... Soulless husks.

"Very well, Qahnaarin. I shall do your bidding." The Dovah said, before batting his wings absently summoning his own minions and firing off attacks.

The World-Eater shook his head, and decided to fire another Lightning Chain at the Grimm, before backing away and summoning a Storm Atronach and his Fire Atronach that had unfortunately been forced back to Oblivion.

The two beasts of Oblivion screeched in delight as they rapidly fired off lightning bolts and firebolts respectively, at the horde of Grimm.

Durnehviir was doing work, since in barely a few minutes, the horde was getting smaller and getting pushed back towards a palace.

He couldn't hold back his smile of unbidden anticipation, sadism, and glee. He'd prove this bitch who was the ruler of this place.

As the Grimm became even more desperate, they became much more violent, and the Dovah that he barely could keep under control, let itself out.

He channelled his Thu'um into his magicka, his hands and lower arm becoming a draconian black. He leapt forward, his hands lashing out as he hit one of the Grimm in the jaw, before following up with an uppercut towards the midsection.

His grin threatened to invade his face, as he continued wreaking terror amongst the ranks of the husks. It was all becoming a blur, before he had decimated an entire platoon of Grimm with his draconian reflexes and strength.

As he reverted back to as human-like as a Breton could, he absently summoned a Dremora Lord to protect him as he did his morphing. His body went back to normal, and he continued his summoning, even reviving some of the dead White Fang members as his minions.

The process was extremely painful, but he had quickly gotten used to it. He was the World-Eater after all.

Regenerating back his lost magicka, was an easy task - Savos' robes did help a lot in that manner. He got back his reserves, and fired off a dual-wielded Chain Lightning into the large amounts of black.

He continued on, his miniature army of conjured minions and undead getting past the army of Grimm. Durnehviir was also causing complete utter havoc, as was Cinder and Adam's combined forces who had finally decided to set apart their differences and get their acts together.

Reziik smiled sadistically, as his plan was coming to fruition.

* * *

Blake stared at the faint yellow light, that she had cast after literally hours upon hours of labouring. This was proof that J'hago wasn't lying, and that this was exclusive from her Semblance.

"Good. J'hago approves." Her guardian, a humanoid cat man said approvingly, before adding, "Though he thinks that is enough for now, yes? Your reserves aren't even a hundredth of this one's, thus even a small light is exhausting."

Admittedly, she did feel spent, despite the fact that the only thing that she had done was find a reserve of water. Unlike what J'hago had said, she had in fact found that she had a dark room that she could manipulate.

She had been scared and thus had asked, what she had found. He had replied that it was merely a generalization what he had been taught, and admitted that it was exclusive for everyone.

What had happened next, was rather... Strange and frightening.

 _"What this one visualizes as his reserves is a volcano."_ Was what her teacher had said, and whilst it seemed like merely a statement, she noticed the utter look of uncontrolled rage that she remembered Adam having, when he had heard about the mass Faunus killings in Mistral.

It terrified her, more then many things for it was utterly primal. Like something was waiting to get out, and destroy anything that opposed it.

But, the part of her Khajiit (or at least, that's what he had called it) heritage that she didn't even know existed before, told her that he was merely being protective. Not really told her, but it was an instinct.

That was admittedly a poor excuse, but she felt that he was suffering from some sort of trauma. Not that she knew anything about that stuff, but she had been around a war effort for quite a while.

Unfortunately, her guardian wasn't exactly aware of Remnant's systems, Huntsman system, and the Grimm. He didn't exactly stand out from afar, but she felt as if a real Huntress/Huntsman went close to him, they could obviously tell that he was one.

There was the fact that he was the only Khajiit that existed at the moment, if the Outlands were as unpopulated as people claimed. Then again, they couldn't really expand because of the Grimm.

"Blake? This one has made a delicacy from his homeland." J'hago interrupted, from his position in the kitchen.

"Oh? Er... Sorry." She apologized.

"Do not worry about it, kitten. J'hago also gets too enveloped in his thoughts." He reassured, calmly.

"J'hago? Can I ask a question?" Blake asked, her cat-like curiosity enveloping her.

"Go ahead, young one." He motioned, before going back to the food.

"Before you arrived on Remnant, what was your life before?"

He suddenly stopped, his gaze suddenly turning slightly angry before it quickly disappeared, and he resumed his cooking. "This one had a life filled with adventure, elvish stupidity, and monsters. Do you want me to tell you that story?"

The former White Fang member quickly nodded.

"It all started when the Emperor of a place called Cyrodiil..."

* * *

A relatively damaged dragon gazed over the lands of this realm, from his perch on a mountain and let out a small sigh.

"Paarthurnax? What's the matter?" A red dragon questioned from his position in front of the Dragon.

"Alduin has returned, for better or worse," the ancient being revealed, "and Reziik is still his vessel."

"That is... Bad. Very bad."

"Odahviing. His respect for us, is the only thing that kept us surviving his destruction of Nirn. I may need to find students, once more."

"You will regret this," The Winged Hunter warned. "They will die if they fight against him."

"Only if we do not submit to Reziik's authority."

"I refuse." Odahviing immediately responded. "He may not need our services, nor is he as weak as he once was, but his heart is making me want to restart the Dragon Rebellion once more."

"His heart may be darkened," Paarthurnax admitted, "But he is much more merciful then Alduin was. And we could convince him to not devour this world."

"If he doesn't devour it, he will conquer it. Even Azura's champion couldn't beat him! And even if he is not Dragonborn, I am sure that he could beat us, if not send us in a temporary state of death!" The dragon countered, before adding, slightly more calmly, "And the world is a much better place if he doesn't get our support. And, we don't want to get these precious lands involved with him."

"Yes. I agree. He has let his evil nature conquer him, instead of doing what we did." The former leader of the Greybeards finally gave up.

"Let's give the children some more things to start dream about," Odahviing proposed to his former enemy, now friend. "They might want to become the new Greybeards."

"Probably not with the name Greybeards, though." He chuckled, before taking off.

* * *

 **AN:** Just a quick note, before we depart.

The dragons are in a completely undiscovered part of the world (at least, by the RWBYverse), that has humans that are being protected by these two, and other beings.

And Odahviing and Paarthurnax are now buddies, because I'm willing to bet that seeing the world get ended by a former friend, and that you two are the last of your kind, would get you to become at the very least, respectful to one another.

And expect more world-building, the next few chapters.


End file.
